Speed Demon
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: My first NCIS fic please read - it's McGee-centric!


**Okay!**

**This is my first NCIS fic and I hope it's good enough for you guys to like. **

**Please review and tell me if you would like a sequel!!**

**Anywho...**

**Enjoy!**

**-SPEED DEMON-**

"McGee! Take the computer-thingie to Abby!" Gibbs shouted over to his youngest agent,

suppressing a smile when McGee looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Right boss!" McGee nodded as he disengaged himself from the sobbing widow of the Petty officer whose death they were there to investigate. He grabbed the Petty officer's laptop and PDA thinking that he would never tell anyone – _especially_ Tony - that he was so thankful that Gibbs had ordered him back to HQ, he _hated_ talking to the widow... they made him think of him own family far too much.

"DiNozzo! Bag an' tag! Ziva! Sketch the scene!" Gibbs hollered as McGee set off across the perfectly mown lawn, McGee vaguely heard their replies before he was opening the driver's car door.

He placed the laptop and PDA on the passenger seat before sliding into the drivers seat and starting the engine – putting his seatbelt on as he _always_ did – before pulling off down the street heading back to HQ and Abby.

**-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

"Hey, Ziv-a!" Tony chirped as he jogged over to Ziva who was sketching the dead guy on the lawn.

"Yes Tony." Ziva responded without even bothering to look at him, the pencil in her hand striking the page with a fluid motion creating a masterpiece... of a dead guy.

"How long do you think it'll take McGee to get to Abby?" Tony muttered as he eyed the leggy blonde corporal talking to Gibbs on the other side of the lawn. "I'm betting eight hours!"

"We would not know when McGee would arrive at HQ since _we_ are not there to find out!" Ziva replied as she finished the sketch and finally looked at him, "_Unless_ we called Abby."

Flashing a smirk at Ziva, which she returned, Tony pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialled Abby grinning like a mad man when she picked up.

"_What do you want Tony?"_

"Abby! How could you ever think I want anything from you?"

There was silence over the line and Tony could tell that Abby had did the Gibbs raised eyebrow thing.

"Anyway, Abs... do you think you could tell us when McGee arrives in your lab please?" Tony continued on trying to sound charming.

"_I suppose... why do you want to know Tony?"_

"Because Ziva and I have placed bets on how long it will take McGee to get to your lab from Norfolk." Tony explained.

"_...I'm betting four and a half hours!"_

"That's my Abs!" Tony grinned before saying, "Gotta go... Gibbs-alert!" and cutting the call off.

**-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

McGee sighed, the car really was nice and there was hardly any traffic – which made for a pleasant surprise – but he just didn't feel like going slow. He _always_ went slow though, he was slow McGee, safety McGee, he was Tony's constant target with speed-jokes... but that didn't mean he didn't know _how_ to go fast.

"Let _this_ be a surprise for you Tony." he muttered under his breath before gunning it down the I-64 west with a smile on his face and a glint in his blue eyes.

**-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

"McGee! You're here!" Abby exclaimed as she hugged him before pulling the laptop and PDA out of his hands and rushing away to start to check them for prints.

"Yes, Abby. I'm here, why are you so surprised?" McGee asked feigning confusion.

"One second McGee" Abby said as her cell began to ring in her pocket, berating McGee's eardrums with heavy-metal music before she answered, "Yeah... _yeah_... we all lost... yes! He's _here_ Tony!"

"Abby, what are you talking to Tony about?" McGee asked coming closer to Abby, now confused.

"Yes... Tony _I_ know that, but we were _all_ wrong! _No_! I'm not lying! You can talk to him yourself Tony," she turned to McGee and thrust the phone into his hands before stalking away, obviously in a mood – with Tony hopefully, McGee didn't want to be the one she was in a mood with... he liked life too much to be a target of Abby's!

"Tony?" McGee questioned as he spoke into the phone.

"McGee! You're really there!"

"Yes, Tony I'm here... why's that such a surprise for you?" McGee asked, finally understanding what Tony was so surprised about.

"You're in Abby's lab now..."

"Yes Tony." McGee answered smiling in amusement.

"But you only left-"

"One hour, fifteen minutes ago, yeah I know Tony. Why's that such a surprise?" McGee fought hard to keep the amusement out of his voice and just managed to succeed.

"Because... you're slow McGee! You don't drive fast!"

"Really? Never would've guessed that myself when I was on the I-95 doing ninety. Would you?" McGee said mildly enjoying the sound of Tony's spluttering on the other end of the line, "Gotta go Tony, got work to do."

He ended the call before handing Abby her phone back and saying to her, "If you want more proof I drove that fast, it'll be on the speed cameras Abs."

She looked at him for a moment before diving at her computer and searching frantically through the highway recordings looking for a single NCIS-owned, navy-blue saloon car doing ninety down the I-95.

**THE END**

**Tell me what you think please, this is my first NCIS fic.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
